Classes (Morrowind)
Acrobat Acrobat is a polite euphemism for agile burglars and second-story men. These thieves avoid detection by stealth, and rely on mobility and cunning to avoid capture. *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Agility, Endurance Major Skills: * Acrobatics * Athletics * Marksman * Sneak * Unarmored Minor Skills: * Speechcraft * Alteration * Spear * Hand-to-Hand * Light Armor Agent Agents are operatives skilled in deception and avoidance, but trained in self-defense and the use of deadly force. Self-reliant and independent, agents devote themselves to personal goals, or to various patrons or causes. *'Specialization: '''Stealth *'Attributes:' Personality, Agility '''Major Skills:' * Speechcraft * Sneak * Acrobatics * Light Armor * Short Blade Minor Skills: * Mercantile * Conjuration * Block * Unarmored * Illusion Archer Archers 'are fighters specializing in long-range combat and rapid movement. Opponents are kept at distance by ranged weapons and swift maneuver, and engaged in melee with sword and shield after the enemy is wounded and weary. *'Specialization: 'Combat *'Attributes: Agility, Strength Major Skills: * Marksman * Long Blade * Block * Athletics * Light Armor Minor Skills: * Unarmored * Spear * Restoration * Sneak * Medium Armor Assassin Assassins are killers who rely on stealth and mobility to approach victims undetected. Execution is with ranged weapons or with short blades for close work. Assassins include ruthless murderers and principled agents of noble causes. *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Speed, Intelligence Major Skills: * Sneak * Marksman * Light Armor * Acrobatics Minor Skills: * Security * Long Blade * Alchemy * Block * Athletics Barbarian Barbarians are the proud, savage warrior elite of the plains nomads, mountain tribes, and sea reavers. They tend to be brutal and direct, lacking civilized graces, but they glory in heroic feats, and excel in fierce, frenzied single combat. *'Specialization: '''Combat *'Attributes:' Strength, Speed '''Major Skills:' * Axe * Medium Armor * Blunt Weapon * Athletics * Block Minor Skills: * Acrobatics * Light Armor * Armorer * Marksman * Unarmored Bard Bards are loremasters and storytellers. They crave adventure for the wisdom and insight to be gained, and must depend on sword, shield, spell and enchantment to preserve them from the perils of their educational experiences. *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Personality, Intelligence Major Skills: * Speechcraft * Alchemy * Acrobatics * Long Blade * Block Minor Skills: * Mercantile * Illusion * Medium Armor * Enchant * Security Battlemage Battlemages are wizard-warriors, trained in both lethal spellcasting and heavily armored combat. They sacrifice mobility and versatility for the ability to supplement melee and ranged attacks with elemental damage and summoned creatures. *'Specialization:' Magic *'Attributes:' Intelligence, Strength Major Skills: * Alteration * Destruction * Conjuration * Axe * Heavy Armor Minor Skills: * Mysticism * Long Blade * Marksman * Enchant * Alchemy Spells: *Shield (Shield 5 points for 30 seconds on self) *Water Walking (Water Walking for 60 seconds on self) *Bound Dagger (Bound Dagger for 60 seconds on self) *Summon Ancestral Ghost (Summon Ancestral Ghost for 60 seconds on self) *Fire Bite (Fire Damage 15-30 damage on touch) Crusader Any heavily armored warrior with spell-casting powers and a good cause may call himself a Crusader. Crusaders do well simply by doing good as opposed to evil. They hunt monsters and villains, making themselves rich by plunder as they rid the world of evil. *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Agility, Strength Major Skills: * Blunt Weapon * Long Blade * Destruction * Heavy Armor * Block Minor Skills: * Restoration * Armorer * Hand-to-Hand * Medium Armor * Alchemy Spells *Fire Bite (Fire Damage 15-30points on touch) Healer Healers are spellcasters who swear solemn oaths to heal the afflicted and cure the diseased. When threatened, they defend themselves with reason and disabling attacks and magic, relying on deadly force only in extremity. *'Specialization: '''Magic *'Attributes:' Willpower, Personality '''Major Skills:' * Restoration * Mysticism * Alteration * Hand-to-Hand * Speechcraft Minor Skills: * Illusion * Alchemy * Unarmored * Light Armor * Blunt Weapon Spells: *Hearth Heal (Restore Health 20-80 points on self) *Shield (Shield 5 points for 30 seconds on self) *Water Walking(Water Walking for 60 seconds on self) *Detect Creature (Detect Animal 50-150ft for 5seconds on self) Knight Of noble birth, or distinguished in battle or tourney, knights are civilized warriors, schooled in letters and courtesy, governed by the codes of chivalry. In addition to the arts of war, knights study the lore of healing and enchantment. *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Strength, Personality Major Skills: * Long Blade * Axe * Speechcraft * Heavy Armor * Block Minor Skills: * Restoration * Mercantile * Medium Armor * Enchant * Armorer Mage Most mages claim to study magic for its intellectual rewards, but they also often profit from its practical applications. Varying widely in temperament and motivation, mages share but one thing in common - an avid love of spellcasting. *'Specialization:' Magic *'Attributes:' Intelligence, Willpower Major Skills: * Mysticism * Destruction * Alteration * Illusion * Restoration Minor Skills: * Enchant * Alchemy * Unarmored * Short Blade * Conjuration Spells *Hearth Heal (Restore Health 20-80 points on self) *Shield (Shield 5 points for 30 seconds on self) *Water Walking (Water Walking for 60 seconds on self) *Fire Bite (Fire Damage 15-30 points on touch) *Chameleon (Chameleon 10% for 30 seconds on self) *Sanctuary (Sanctuary 10 points for 30 seconds on self) *Detect Creature (Detect Animal 50-150 feet for 5 seconds on self) Monk Monks are students of the ancient martial arts of hand-to-hand combat and unarmored self defense. Monks avoid detection by stealth, mobility, and Agility, and are skilled with a variety of ranged and close-combat weapons. *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Agility, Willpower Major Skills: * Hand-to-Hand * Unarmored * Athletics * Acrobatics * Sneak Minor Skills: * Block * Marksman * Light Armor * Restoration * Blunt Weapon Nightblade Nightblades are spellcasters who use their magics to enhance mobility, concealment, and stealthy close combat. They have a sinister reputation, since many nightblades are thieves, enforcers, assassins, or covert agents. *'Specialization: '''Magic *'Attributes:' Willpower, Speed '''Major Skills:' * Mysticism * Illusion * Alteration * Sneak * Short Blade Minor Skills: * Light Armor * Unarmored * Destruction * Marksman * Security Spells: *Shield (Shield 5points for 30 seconds on self) *Water Walking (Water Walking for 60 seconds on self) *Fire Bite (Fire Damage 15-30 points on touch) *Chameleon (Chameleon 10% for 30 seconds on self) *Sanctuary (Sanctuary 10 points for 30 seconds on self) *Detect Creature (Detect Animal 50-150 feet for 5seconds on self) Pilgrim Pilgrims 'are travellers, seekers of truth and enlightenment. They fortify themselves for road and wilderness with arms, armor, and magic, and through wide experience of the world, they become shrewd in commerce and persuasion. *'Specialization: Stealth *'Attributes:' Personality, Endurance Major Skills: * Speechcraft * Mercantile * Marksman * Restoration * Medium Armor Minor Skills: * Illusion * Hand-to-Hand * Short Blade * Block * Alchemy Spells: *Hearth Heal (Restore Health 20-80 points on self) Rogue Rogues are adventurers and opportunists with a gift for getting in and out of trouble. Relying variously on charm and dash, blades and business sense, they thrive on conflict and misfortune, trusting to their luck and cunning to survive. *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Speed, Personality Major Skills: * Short Blade * Mercantile * Axe * Light Armor * Hand-to-Hand Minor Skills: * Block * Medium Armor * Speechcraft * Athletics * Long Blade Scout Scouts 'rely on stealth to survey routes and opponents, using ranged weapons and skirmish tactics when forced to fight. By contrast with barbarians, in combat scouts tend to be cautious and methodical, rather than impulsive. *'Specialization: 'Combat *'Attributes: '''Speed, Endurance '''Major Skills: * Sneak * Long Blade * Medium Armor * Athletics * Block Minor Skills: * Marksman * Alchemy * Alteration * Light Armor * Unarmored Sorcerer Though spellcasters by vocation, sorcerers rely most on summonings and enchantments. They are greedy for magic scrolls, rings, armor and weapons, and commanding undead and Daedric servants gratifies their egos. *'Specialization:' Magic *'Attributes: 'Intelligence, Endurance Major Skills: * Enchant * Conjuration * Mysticism * Destruction * Alteration Minor Skills: * Illusion * Medium Armor * Heavy Armor * Marksman * Short Blade Spells: *Shield (Shield 5 points for 30 seconds on self) *Water Walking (Water Walking for 60 seconds on self) *Bound Dagger (Bound Dagger for 60 seconds on self) *Summon Ancestral Ghost (Summon Ancestral Ghost for 60 seconds on self) *Fire Bite (Fire Damage 15-30 points on touch) *Detect Creature (Detect Animal 50-150 feet for 5 seconds on self) Spellsword Spellswords are spellcasting specialists trained to support Imperial troops in skirmish and in battle. Veteran spellswords are prized as mercenaries, and well-suited for careers as adventurers and soldiers-of-fortune. *'Specialization: '''Magic *'Attributes:' Willpower, Endurance '''Major Skills:' * Block * Restoration * Long Blade * Destruction * Alteration Minor Skills: * Blunt Weapon * Enchant * Alchemy * Medium Armor * Axe Spells: *Hearth Heal (Restore Health 20-80 points on self) *Shield (Shield 5 points for 30 seconds on self) *Water Walking (Water Walking for 60 second on self) *Fire Bite (Fire Damage 15-30 points on touch) Thief Thieves are pickpockets and pilferers. Unlike robbers, who kill and loot, thieves typically choose stealth and subterfuge over violence, and often entertain romantic notions of their charm and cleverness in their acquisitive activities. *'Specialization: '''Stealth *'Attributes: Speed, Agility '''Major Skills: * Security * Security * Acrobatics * Light Armor * Short Blade Minor Skills: * Marksman * Speechcraft * Hand-to-Hand * Mercantile * Athletics Warrior Warriors are the professional men-at-arms, soldiers, mercenaries, and adventurers of the Empire, trained with various weapons and armor styles, conditioned by long marches, and hardened by ambush, skirmish, and battle. *'Specialization: '''Combat *'Attributes: Strength, Endurance '''Major Skills: * Long Blade * Medium Armor * Heavy Armor * Athletics * Block Minor Skills: * Armorer * Spear * Marksman * Axe * Blunt Weapon Witchhunter Witchhunters are dedicated to rooting out and destroying the perverted practices of dark cults and profane sorcery. They train for martial, magical, and stealthy war against vampires, witches, warlocks, and necromancers. *'Specialization:' Magic *'Attributes:' Intelligence, Agility Major Skills: * Conjuration * Enchant * Alchemy * Light Armor * Marksman Minor Skills: * Unarmored * Block * Blunt Weapon * Sneak * Mysticism Spells: *Bound Dagger (Bound Dagger for 60 seconds on self) *Summon Ancestral Ghost (Summon Ancestral Ghost for 60 seconds on self) Category:Morrowind: Gameplay Category:Morrowind: Classes